The Internet provides access to a wide range of resources. For example, web pages for particular subjects are accessible over the Internet. These resources may be retrieved and viewed by users by typing in an identifier (e.g., a uniform resource locator or URL) or by clicking a link for the location of the resource. These identifiers may change, and users may be unable to reach a desired resource if the desired resource is no longer located at the location specified by the identifier.